The Modern Man in Westeros
by anotherpersonontheinternet
Summary: A man ends up in Westeros under unknown circunstances. With knowledge of events he can change the fates of wars and people. Follow his story from Life to Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Well first off this is a idea i got from "An american in Westeros". A very good story i recommend you to read it. I take the same idea. A guy ends up in Westeros for some unknown reason and prepares for the shitstorms that is called "War of the five kings". Well i leave you with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Journal entry 1 Date: ?**

Well how do i even explain all that had happened. Well for starters i guess i should introduce myself. My name is Aksel Pettarson and i'm a 20 year old Norwegian who got lost on a sky trip in the mountains. I was on a vacation in New Zealand going on a cross country ski trip at one of the large mountains there. I packed my fair share of food and my tent and went on my way. It was kinda strange to see the mountain empty for skiers. It was a wonderful day. Not even a single cloud on the sky. But unfortunally for me i didn't check the weather report that day. I just looked out of the window and thought it was going to be a good day. And then the snowstorm hit. I was fortunate enough to find an empty cave. As for starters i took out my sleeping bag and ate some of my provision. I laid myself in the sleeping bed waiting untill next morning for the storm to end. So imagine my surprise when i woke up to the sight of two angry wolves growling at me.

They stood there right up in my face showing their fangs and glaring at me. I frightened shoved myself backwards untill my back hit the stone wall of the cave. But to my suprise i wasn't in my sleeping bag and my skiing jacket, pants and shoes were all gone. Instead i was wearing a gigantic amount of fur that was either grey, white or black. I looked where i left my bag and big surprise (Sarcastic) it was gone. Well it wasn't my main concern anyhow. Maybe the TWO F#CKING WOLVES ABOUT THE SIZE OF PONIES IN FRONT OF ME IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN A BACKPACK! (Whoa i let out a lot of steam there). In my panic i looked for something in my pockets (Other then my wet crotch.) that i could throw to distract the wolves.

Luckily for me i found a large piece of dry meat in the fur clothing and threw it further inside the cave. Fortunately for me the giant wolves followed. I didn't exactly stay at the cave for a cup of coffe with the wolves. I ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't stop too see my surroundings all i catched was the lands was covered in snow. When i was sure that i was long gone i stopped and took a breath in. I saw a nearby river. It was then i realised how godamned thirsty i was. I walked towards the flowing river and pushed my face down ninto the freezing water. I drank and drank. When i finally liftet my head above water i noticed something was missing from my face. The stubble that was surrounding my chin. It was gone.

As i was freaking out over a little beard loss i didn't notice i was shorter as well. Some of my muscle mass in my legs was missing and my belly was a little thinner as well (At least that was a pluss). I looked like i was 13 again. And there i lost my mind. I couldn't be 13 since i had already experienced 18 birthdays before that ( Did you really think i could experience my first two birthdays?). As i was hyperventilaing i heard a howl i knew too well. Those damned wolves were coming for me. At that moment i decided to think about it later. I ran away from the river with howls coming behind every few seconds.

I ran and ran as before not paying attencion to my surroundings. I pushed myself away from trees and jumped over twigs that could trap my own feet. But the running was to no use as the howls were coming closer. My thoughts were seeing myself served on silver platter with a giant apple in my mouth. I never thought this was going to be my end. But then i fell. One of the tree roots hooked on my foot and made me fall harshly on to the snow. When i landed on the white ground it was like i was falling down on a soft layer of feathers. From there i thought i was going to die.

As i heard the wolves paws in the soft snow approaching. But they trampled over me and left me face down in the snow. I waited a few minutes before I looked up and i saw what i thought was the giagntic wolf. It was a tiny pup that stood there staring at me. At first i was confused over what stood in front of me couldn't be that large push i felt on my back. And then i turned around to see a person. And it had eyes i could never forget. Blue and pale eyes. I backed myself away from the monster that stood in front of me. It was a person but at the same time it was not. It's face was covered in snow.

I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. As i backed away my luck ran out and i bumped into a tree. Maybe i should have stood up and started fleeing from the monster. But my fear paralysed me. I couldn't move a muscle. The thing started to come closer to me. As i stood there like a stone statue waiting for my doom i heard a little sound of yelping. I looked at the soruce and saw the little pup yelping wildly.

At first i didn't know what it was yelping after. Untill i saw the giant black shadow that jumped at the monster. It ripped the things troat right off and teared it's right arm off. And all i did was sit there helpless and watch as the gigantic black wolf saved me. The wolf ripped off it's head and limbs. The thing didn't stop even after losing all of it. The torso just wiggled around.

The black wolf stared at me. It growled and showed it's teeth. I thought i was going to piss myself again. But it backed away and picked up the pup by the neck and ran away. While me on the other hand was still freaking out. I ran as far away from that living torso as i could before stopping to catch a breath. Untill then i didn't look up in the sky a single time and it was now i noticed how dark it was starting to be. Once again i panicked. I had as much survival skill as a prescooler. I was cold, hungry and wet clothes. I thought i was going to die.

BUt somehow i found the determinaton to push on. God knows how long i walked in this dark forrest freezing my butt off. Eventually after a while i saw light. I couldn't believe it at the time as i rubbed my eyes multiple times (I feel like godmned idiot when i think about it now). I approuched it shouting to whoever were there. And there was someone. A man who wore an amazing amount of black. And for i was relieved to atleast find a friendly face around here. I shouted out in desperation after food and a warm fire but all he did was approach me with a raised sword.

I backed away slowly while staring at the threatening man who approched me. He yelled "wildling" at me for who knows how long. Then he charged at me. The fight itself was horrible. I was in yet another predicement and now the giant wolf or a big piece of meat wasn't here to save me. I knew my pockets were empty so there were no use to search them further. And then for second time i backed myself into another tree (What is up with my luck today?). The man in black swung his sword at me. Luckily for me i am quite agile so i ducked before that heavy sword could even touch me.

It cut deep into the tree i stood behind. The man in black struggled to get it out so i used my chance. Ball kicking activate! (Wow. I really wished i had a pen erasor now.) I hit right between the legs and he immediately fell down on the ground like timber (Bad jokes everywhere). I used this oppurtunity to grab the sword that was stuck in the tree. And it sure was stuck. I tried to pull it out but maybe i should have looked back at the man in black. Because the next thing i knew i felt a quick sting in my shoulder. It was intensed as i felt it being pushed further in.

I knew i was helpless when i had a dagger shoved down in my shoulder. But i luckily managed to kick him in balls again (He stood right behind me. What luck). I could hear a loud painfull scream coming from behind me. I decided to instead focus on the dagger instead of the sword. I pulled it out and it felt like i was ripping out a bone. My right arm felt numb and couldn't feel the tips of my fingers. But the man that put the dagger in my shoulder was laying on the ground sheilding his balls. I put that fucking dagger in his neck.

As soon the man stopped moving i sat down in the snow breathing heavily. My right arm felt numb, i was bleeding rapidly and i had a dead body right in front of me that creeped me out. That day was getting worse and worse. After sitting and moping for a while i went towards the camp that the man in black had set up. The man was on my mind because i felt like i had seen him somewhere before. Like i've seen it back at my cozy appartment. But even if i had a gun pressed at my face i couldn't figure it out.

The camp consited of a big backpack, a campfire with a big piece of meat above it and a pouch atop of a straw pillow. I opened up to see maybe around 10-20 gold coins in there. But it was bothering me as well. This was a pouch used to store currency. It wasn't a wallet but a pouch that is probably old. I couldn't let it bother me at the time as i had to patch up the bleeding wound in my shoulder. I limped in the bag to find another dagger, two empty bottles , some bandages ,five loafes of bread and a bottle which seemed like it was filled with alcohol.

What i knew from medical knowledge was i needed to clean the wound. I heard back in Norway that alcohol could clean it. So i picked up the bottle and poored it on the wound. It was not the brightest idea if i would say so. As i was writhing in pain i clinched my wound. I pushed myself and grabbed the bandages in the bag. As i finsihed bandaging myself i laid myself back and breathed out.

I started to freeze. The fur pants were wet and cold and my shoulder was even colder. It was then i remembered that man had a cape. The fur at the neck would probably keep the wound warm. I walked back to the corpse. It was lying in the same position staring up at the black sky. Well as much as i hate people who grave rob i didn't have a choise. I took the cape and put it on. But it was that moment that scarred me. The corpse eyes burst open and i could see the insides. Pale and blue like the other thing. And there i knew where i was. Beyond the wall in Westeros. And that was a wight that could kill me.

The wight stood up from the snow and started to walk towards me. Fortuanatley i knew what would kill it. Fire and i had lots of it. I ran towards the campfire and looked for anything i could light it with. A stick was the only thing i could find that would light on fire. I feel like my 6 year old self hitting other kids with my stick. It's kinda funny that this would save my hide. I wrapped some bandages around the stick and poored alcohol on it. I lit it on flames and started to run towards the wight.

The wight was just staggering towards me. It didn't go for the sword in the tree (Should i be suprised? Aren't they basically mindless zombies?). I used the tactic Jon Snow said to Arya. Keep the pointy end forward (In this case the hot end). The wight caught on fire faster then i imagined. It was if his flesh was made of (Oh wait they're highly flamable. Sheesh i really need to remember some things).

I watched as the mindless husk of a man withered away before my eyes in flames. It was moving a little for a while and then it stopped. Now it was just a corpse again. I sat back at the tree the sword was planted in. This was a nightmare to say the least. Look at where i am. Beyond the wall in Westeros with wights trying to kill me. It could explain everything that had changed with me. I was 13 again, i was wearing leather and fur and i had lost my things in the cave. I don't even know what time i'm in, Heck i could even be stuck in the long night. I am alone. No one to save me from this fate. But i will not die in one of my favorite fictional worlds (I'm not even sure if this can be called fictional anymore).

So i decided there i would cross the wall (If it stood there) and get down to the cities. So instead of crying for my coming doom i walked back to the camp. I left the sword in the tree (It was a dead cause). And that is where i found the book i'm currently writing in. It was weird. It stood there like a wrapped cristmas present waiting to be opened. Well i opened it and figured it would be a waste if no one knew my story, so i started writing.

And here i am. Freezing far up north with no companionship as usual (Ahh.. Lonelyness, how i've missed you). Who knows how this trip would have turned out if i had stayed home. Probably airconditioning and a hot bath. I might as well go to sleep now. There is a long journey south waiting for me tomorrow.

* * *

 **Journal Entry 2 Date: (Why do i even bother writing Date?)**

I. fucking. hate. walking.

* * *

 **Journal entry 3**

I met that direwolf pup from yesterday. Unfortunately it wasn't over nicer circumstances. That black wolf that saved me was lying dead in red snow. The grey pup was whimpering over it. It didn't notice me coming closer. I felt kinda sad seeing this. It probably died because of me. It's fur was filled with wounds. Stab wounds and the shards i pulled out seemed like it was made of crystal or ice i couldn't tell. But it lead to the same thing. White Walkers. They killed the wolf. And it's all because of me.

I was about to walk away when that direwolf pup wimpered again. I looked back at the saddening scene and let my conscience get the better of my. I used hours to dig a hole big enough to bury that gigantic wolf. I used my what little strength i had and pushed it down in the hole. And so i buried the wolf. I didn't know what else to do but thank it silently. It did save me from being (What do those wights do to people? Eat them? Kill them?). The pup stared at the grave and made the same whimpering sound. As much as i hated to leave it alone i had to. That night's watch runaway didn't have much food (Figured since it was just one guy).

But as i started walking the pup followed me. At first i shooed it away but then i started thinking. It's a direwolf and if my memory is correct the wolf can be as large as a pony. But on the other hand i had to feed it. Ehhh. What's the worst that can happen. On another note i have thinked about a name. The dead guy had a book under his straw pillow. It was a journal. His name, life on the wall, everything stood there.

His name was Harrin Snow. I like that actually. A bastard name, a member of the nightswatch and he was alone. No one will ever miss him. The perfect identity.

* * *

 **Journal Entry 4**

Oh F#ck he got big. He is coming back with a lot of blood around his snout and mouth. I'm a little afraid of what will happen to me he it gets hungry at night.

Well i've been out here for two months (I counted) walking to what i believe is south. Been quite cold up here in the north. And i mean colder then usual. The winds are harsh and i think the animals notice it too. Graybone have started shivering at night (I named him Graybone) and he is a walking furcoat. Winter is coming, and i'm afraid for what will happen to me if i don't get over the wall when it comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal Entry 5**

Brrr... It's freezing cold up here. I get it now why nobody joins the night's watch. Nobody would want to spend the rest of their lives in this cold hell. It's been hell going through the terrains. Day after day with step after step. It gets tiring. Not only that but i have to stay a night or two waiting for an animal to walk by so i could get some nutrtion. And then i have to brawl with my loving direwolf. He have already stolen three rabbits and a deer these last two months. As for weapons the dagger is still in fine contition only being used to skin the animals i take. I made a bow out of some sticks,roots and very thick strands of fur from Graybone. Have given me lots of rabbit meat as of late.

As for how long i have walked south (Or what i believe is south) it's been forever. And along the way i have met some wonderful people. How about that lovely direwolf family with the small pups and all that tried to tear me into shreds. Or that abandoned camp that was swarming with wights. Or the time i went a little to close to a giant and his mammouth relaxing. I should have remembered how that went with my skyrim character. And every time Graybone saves my hide. He scares of the direwolf family, let's me ride on his back when i tried to escape from the giant and let's not forget when he tore out a dozen of wight troats. God i love my direwolf.

But back to the point. My plan for getting south of the wall is quite genious. Ah who i'm i kidding? I AM STUMPED! The wall didn't get it's name for nothing to say the least! It's an impenetrable wall. The watch patrolls everywhere! I can't dig under, i can't climb over and i sure don't own a freaking boat! It's basicly impossible to get by without having the risk of getting spotted. It's impossible to get by! I think Donald Trump would love to have it. A lot.

It's hopeless isn't it? I might as well lay down in the snow and wait for the white walkers to drag me back north. But i won't. Not untill i can see the amazing things Martin have written in his books. I want to see Winterfell, King's landing, heck even Harrenhal. Just one single intact castle that isn't scottish. That's all i ask! Sigh.. I might as well lay myself down on the deer skin and go to sleep. There nothing i can do now anyways.

* * *

In the cold reaches of the north, Harrin is laying there snoring on a deer skin with a white fur carpet and his clothes warming him. Harrin opened his eyes to the usual sight. Whiteness with trees. The bastard stood up and yawned. It was morning. The sun however was blocked by grey skies. Harrin looked at his surroundings. It wasn't that much change. The firepit had went out during the night. It was barely giving smoke. Black dust was surrounding the firepit. The snow was falling silent down covering the black dust with fresh snow. Graybone was gone. "(Out for a hunt)" Harrin thought to himself. He threw away the fur sheet that he had slept in and stood up. He took a long relaxing breath. It was fresh. Just like home in Norway.

Harrin picked up his backpack and filled it with his supplies. Raw deer meat, deer fur, bear fur, arrows of bones and at last his trusty dagger. He put it in his sheath made of deer skin. Harrin left the campsite walking downwards. "(Let's see. Where did i leave the mark?)" He thought to himself. He looked at the surrounding trees for a single clue. He barely spotted the arrow he had cut into the tree. Harrin walked towards the mark and went by it with the direwolf nowhere to be found. Graybone would have to wait. Right now getting south is what matters.

Harrin walked for a long time. And all that he saw was trees, snow and even more snow. The wall still wasn't in sight. Harrin started to think he might have gone north instead. Hours went by and Graybone popped up. The brown and hvite fur was covered in snow. He was quite large for a direwolf. About the size of a horse. "About time you got here!" Harrin snapped at Graybone. The direwolf had been gone for too long. "What have you've been doing?!" Graybone tilted his head and stared Harrin. He then sat down in the snow. Harrin looked at his loyal companion with the same questioned look. "(What is up with him today?)" Harrin thought to himself.

Graybone lifted his back and pointed his nose in a paticular direction. Harrin looked at where Graybone was ointing. It was nothing but trees, snow and even more snow. Harrin gave Graybone a glare. The direwolf should have learned by now thta means bad dog. But the wolf kept his nose pointed in that direction. Harrin eventually gave up and started to walk in the direction. Graybone wagged his tail happily as he ran through the snow with Harrin panting behind.

Harrin eventually ran out of breath and stopped for a long breath. He leaned on his knees and gasped in air. Those lazy nights back in the real world is starting bite back. Once Harrin caught his breath he lifted his head to be welcomed by the same sight. No direwolf in sight. "Goddammit." He said out loud. This was the thrid time this week the direwolf had left him. Harrin had no choise but to walk where the direwolf had pointed.

Harrin walked and walked for what he thought was ages deeper into the woods. Eventually he reached a shore. The shore was in the right position. Harrin finally knew what way he was going. Two months of walking not seeing a single shore in sight and now he knew it. He had been walking south all along. Harrin looked south and finally saw the thing he had waited for. The wall. In all of it's frozen glory.

* * *

 **Journal Entry 6**

Finally! Finally! Finally! I'm almost there! I'm almost out of this frozen wasteland! Ha ha! Suck it White walkers! You're not turning me into a wight!

Okay happiness aside it's been a good day. I finally saw the wall and i was amazed. This giant structure is bigger then anything i've ever seen. Miles upon miles with frozen ice being humongus. I feel like pissing off the end off it. Would boost my pride by the size of mount rushmore. And for some reason i feel the urge to sit on top of it and drink wine. Man that would make me look like a complete douchebag (Dammit i was going to write awesome dude in there!I forgot i was writing about me. Argggh! The things i would do for ink erasor.)

As for my safety the direwolf have decided to sleep elsewere for the night. What does Graybone even do at this time of night? He might as well come back with a bag of gold for an apology. That direwolf is the most unloyal dog i've ever had to be aquainted with. He leaves me when he wants to show me something, leaves me alone at night and eats a large piece of my supply. Man's best friend my ass.

As for a plan to get by i might as well climb. It's risky i know but do anyone have a better idea? Huh i'm writing to myself. Weird.

* * *

Snow. Snow and trees was the only thing in Harrins eyesight as he walked in the deep woods. He had lost sight of the wall a few hours ago but he knew he was walking in the right direction. Harrin walked south cheerfully and filled with hope. It seemed he had forgotten that he had no plan to get over the wall. And to top it off this was a warm day. Nothing could go wrong.

Harrin stopped for a moment and admired the nature. Soon he would never see it again. But then he noticed something glimmer in the snow. Harrin bowed down and picked up what was glimmering. He brushed off the snow to reveal a shiny metal rose that was colored silver. Harrin looked at the rose with widened eyes. "(This... this is..)" He knew perfectly well what that rose meant. But why the heck would the Tyrells be up here?

He put the metal rose in one of his pockets and looked around. No signs of people. Harrin heard the weak sounds of feet in the snow. It came from behind him. He turned around to see his loyal companion Graybone standing there. He was holding something in his mouth. The sight widened Harrin's eyes. The wolf was holding a grey hand in his mouth.

* * *

 **Journal Entry 7**

Tyrells are here. Great, even more bullshit to handle. I found their camp a little off the shore. There seems to be 10 people there. Five are hevily armed so i don't have much hope for taking them head on. They seemed to come from a crashed ship longer down the shore. Graybone led me there. Suprisingly enough he didn't leave me, Maybe i should stop being angry at him. BUt this is extremely good news! A ship that can take me south. No mountain climbing for me! Ya hoo! But that's where the good news end. The ship is missing it's helm, pieces of the deck is also missing and let's not forget the GIANT FUCKING HOLE IN THE SHIPS REAR!

No wonder they left it. It's basicly hopeless to get south now. Ah well i better just sleep on it. Maybe there is some supplies nearby i can borrow. But there is one thing that bothers me. Where did Graybone get that hand from?

* * *

The white moon was towering over the black sky. The moon light shone on the walking rotting wights that wore fur. They seemed to stay in one place waiting for somethingor someone. A few moments later their master arrived. A giant white man with shining blue eyes clothed in nothing but a skirt made of leather. Behind him were twenty men who stared blank into the air with their blue eyes. They all had a rose sewn on their chest. The white man turned around and shouted to them. Sounds of ice crackling was the only thing heard. The wights thgat came started to walk deeper into the forrest. Last in line was a fat man that had been heavily wounded. His right hand was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry:? (I forgot okay!)**

* * *

Well shit. A month with the boat and it's not nearly finished. I'm lucky enough to have been out here for so long. The watch tends to keep close to the wall. But that is where my luck runs dry. 30 days out here and i can't find **ANYTHING** to fix this godamned boat. And to add insult to injury i still feel the slight cold of winter. Martin never mentioned other winter except the one that is coming in the shitstorm. So before Ned Stark  & family magically finds direwolf cubs, i'm blinder than a Stark in politics.

The ship has mostly been searched. I couldn't find a single thing i could use. Food? Nope. Tools? You wish. Weapons? HA! See? It couldn't get any worse. Well with the exception of wights ripping my stomach open and starts feasting on my entrails (What they're basically zombies ,right?). But if i were i a guessing man i bet the Tyrell soldiers took all the good stuff. Tools, swords, etc. And here i thought i could avoid battling in a snowy terrain. How i miss my skiis. Better prepare for a hefty battle tomorrow. Gotta make sure Graybone and myself are ready for plukking a few **roses**.

* * *

Morning dawned upon Harrin. The sun shone through his eyelids. He awoke to a hurting back and a heavy head. He had laid down on his deer skin and slept under his fluffy white wolf carpet. Yet now he felt cold and sleepy as if he had not slept at all. Harrin slowly open his eyes and blinked a few times. He was about to pull his arms up to rub his eyes when he noticed something odd. His arms didn't move he slightest.

He looked down with sleepy eyes. He could barely see what was down there. It seemed as if there were ropes tied around his arms. Harrin looked to his right side to see the same sight. He was tied to a tree. His panic fully awoke him. He looked around and his heartbeat skyrocketed. He regognized this place. It was the Tyrell camp. "Hey Captain!" Harrin looked up to see a man in wooly clothes shout. He had a rose sewn on the chest by golden treads. "The wildling is awake!"

Harrin could hear men coming. Chain mail being shook, snow being stepped on and a sword being pulled out of its sheath. He knew he was going to die here. Unless either Graybone came and ripped out their puny troats or his toungue can save him. He then saw the company of men coming towards him. There were three men in fully clothed in shining armor. Though the armors are covered in snow and the skies are covered in grey clouds.

The man up front was a sight to behold. His face was the one of an aging man. In his early thrities to be specific. He had light brown hair that reached down onto his neck but not anywhere close to the top of his head. He was most likely the captain. He had a regular shortsword pulled out with a steel rose on the pommel. The same kind of rose he had picked up weeks ago.

The two other men had helmets on and their faces was covered througly. What is the point of wearing full armor to kill a bound man was beyond Harrin's understanding. The captain came quite close to Harrin. He waved away the men. They slowly stepped backwards even the man in woolen clothing. The captain turned his attencion to Harrin. He was close enough that his breath could be smelled.

He stared at Harrin making an uncomfortable silence. "Wildling..." The captain said coldly. He lifted his sword untill it reached Harrin's neck. "Couldn't stay away from our ship. Could you?" His exspression wasn't changing the slightest. He seemed like a hard man. His fingers were tapping on the hilt. Presumably ready to slash his neck open quickly. "You got the wrong idea rose." Harrin looked up at his aged captor. "I was sleeping there for the night nothing else." The captain stared again at his prisoner. "I find that hard to believe." The sword was pushed a little further in against his neck. "My men found remmants of a search inside the ship." Harrin gulped. "You thought you could sail south of the wall and rape our women?" His expression changed slighly. Harrin could see his disgust.

"May the gods send you to an everlasting hell." He pushed the sword further in. Harrin could feel blood flowing down his neck. His neck was going to get some sunshine in there. He closed his eyes hoping for a quick death. Then he heard what he was waiting for. Snarls from a giant direwolf. Harrin opened his eyes again to see the four men staring at his mighty pet. He showed his teeth and growled. "The captain turned his attencion to Harrin who was giving him a smug smile. "It appears you got two choices here rose." Harrin said in a lighter tune. "Either get eaten or let me go free."

The captain looked at the angry direwolf again. "Strange.." He muttered. The sentence was odd. What was strange about direwolves beyond the wall? He looked back at Harrin again. "You win this time wildling." He removed the sword from Harrin's neck. He then slashed the ropes that tied Harrin to the tree. Harrin fell headfirst into the snow. He felt powerless. He couldn't move a muscle. "Leave." The captain said coldly. He walked away with his back turned. The last thing Harrin saw before he lost consiousness were the captain and his three men leaving.

* * *

 **Entry: Whatever**

Man. I feel like shit. I don't know how long i was tied to that tree but it was long. It took days just to get my sleeping rythim back in order. Anyways i postponed the weed plukking untill i'm sure of what i'm doing. They got me when i was sleeping outside the ship so i have started sleeping inside the ship with Graybone close by. Probably a better choice overall if the wights are coming closer.

That captain is without a doubt what's holding them together. He seems to put his men over himself (Or he is a coward) for letting me go. His men are low on morale and killing him will make them lose all hope. As the old saying goes. Cut off the head and the body will wither. But as things stand now i would probably get my head staked if i get close to that camp. Either that or i will get an arrow shower as a welcome present.

I'm starting to run out of supplies as well. The forest is dangerous if i bump into one of the roses on a hunt (Or an army of wights). I'm not sure if the fish in Westeros is eateable (Specially here. Yuck. Goodness know where they could have been). The only option now is to see if there is any leftovers. Come to think of it. Haven't i searched the captain's cabin? I'm not entierly sure.

* * *

Dust fell from the bashed door of the cabin. Harrin coughed off the rain of dust that came down upon him. Graybone was right beside him waving his tail as a dumb puppy. Light shone into the cabin revealing it's contents.. The cabin was quite small. 20 square cabin with a bed, desk, cabinet, maps and a corpse. It had been there for a while. The horrible smell confirmed it. The corpse was leaning forward on the desk with it's face planted down.

Harrin hesitated for a moment. Would he risk his nose to this smell for a small chance of finding food. He reluctantly stepped his foot inside burrowing his nose in the fur that he have on his chest. He took glances around the small room. Not a single window as in there. He was used to old ships having windows. Graybone sniffed around the cabin. Weird since their species have advanced smell. And adding the fact that the cabin smells like a sewer, it is amazing a dog can even be in here.

Time went by as the duo searched the cabin. There were almost nothing. Under the bed was some clothes that seemed to fit for a party and under the pillow were a small pouch of 20 silver deers. The maps were nothing new. They were maps showing Westeros and trading ports in Essos. The dream of a treasure map quietly whisked away. Luck was with them when they searched the cabinet. There were a bag filled to the brim with meat. Enough to last both Harrin and Graybone for a couple of days. Graybone found a sword hidden under the bed. The wolf yelped when his snout touched it.

The cabin was mostly searched. All except the smelly corpse. The smell worsened for each step he took. At the entrance it smelled like a sewer. Now it smells like a million sewers. The corpse was the one of an old man. He was wearing a silk tunic that seemed expensive. This man had two rings with them being on different hands. One of that had a giant red ruby in a thick gold ring and the other had a sappire that had the same thick ring surrounding the big stone. They would sell for a fortune.

Harrin let go of what was covering his nose and leaned forward. He took off his mittens to make sure he would lose either one of the rings. He lifted the right ringfinger slowly and grabbd hold of the ring. He pulled once. It didn't budge. Harrin pulled again this time harder. It didn't budge. The ring was being stopped by the man's fat sausage fingers. Harrin guessed when he was alive he couldn't to it himself.

He knew he couldn't rip off a finger. He reached for his left hip and pulled forth the dagger that had previously been shoved into his shoulder. If it can't be brought off, then saw it off. Harrin placed the knife on the finger and carefully started sawing. Once he had reached bone he would snap the he started sawing a suspence filled the room. Even if the only two breathing beings in there were a direwolf and a theif.

The feeling couldn't be shaken. He felt as if something was going to attack. Suddenly a cold feeling spread through him. The feeling of death, coldness beyond any limit and a chill coming up his right arm. Harrin looked over his shoulder for a mere second. Nothing there but his direwolf munching off the meat in the closet. "Stupid wolf." He muttered to himself sourly. He turned his attencion back to the rings and saw something that frightened him. The man had his left hand wrapped around his wrist.

Harrin stumbled backwards in fear. While he kicked the chair that the corpse was on down. He backed away untill his back reached the wooden wall. he breathed quick deep breaths and stared at the slumped corpse. What the hell just happened. Harrin got back on his feet still frightened. He looked at the corpse, still wary if it comes up as a wight. But then his attencion shifted. He looked at the desk where the corpse laid on. A big thick book was there. It was ten centimeters tall and wide. It had some sort of charm. That you couldn't look away.

Harrin forgot about what just happened and just went towards the big black book. It was just lying there waiting to be touched. He gently opened the book and looked at the front page. It was empty. White and empty. He looked at it with a questioned expression. Why was it empty? The captain was slumped over it so it must be of some importance. He flipped through the pages. Nothing but whiteness.

What the hell was up with this book? Harrin snorted annoyed. This was a big waste of time. "Ow." He cut himself on one of the pages. Harrin held his hand around the cut. It was bleeding quite fast. Drips of blood fell from the finger and splattered on the book. It was like the rain drumming on his roof back home. Harrin heard the sounds of dripping and looked at the empty book.

There were no blood on it. A drop fell down and splattered the book again. The blood stain seemingly was absorbed by the book. "What the hell?" He muttered. Harrin leaned in closer suspisious of the book. Was it magic? He wondered. He looked at his bleeding finger. An idea formed inside his head. He let go off the finger and pushed his bleeding finger on the paper. He wrote SKIS in big bloody words.

The word was swallowed into the book. But this time something happened. The book made scematics, instruction, lists, drawings and everything you needed to build the item you would request. This book was nothing of the ordinary. No, this thing was magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diary entry Poopnose** (I'm so f#cking bored)

FINALLY! FINALLY! Something good with no drawbacks happened to me! A book that can give me all i needed to know about a subject. It's like a magical computer. Or a magical wiki that is half vampire... Yeaaaah that joke alone should have sentenced me to have my head severed and paraded around the city on a pole. But i don't care anymore! Skiis, medical scienece and everything i can imagine is now sitting at my fingertips. All i need is to write the word and BOOM everything i need to know is written in my blood... Weird right? I can introduse Westeros to modern culture, inventions that would make life easier and possibly save thousands from dying of dieceases. Unless i decide to pull a Joffrey and flip everyone off by hoarding my secret knowledge.

But onto more important matters i think i have devised a plan to get the hell out of here. But it involves some parts that i find... uncomfortable. Even if my gut says i probably would die it's my only shot of getting out of this freezing wasteland. I don't think Graybone can come along on this mission unfortunatley.

PS: Don't mind the idiotic word i wrote upside. There is no TV or games around her so what the hell do you expect me to do?

* * *

The forest was calm at early dawn. The sun was rising in the north lighting up the cold morning air. Harrin knew he had to act fast before the soldiers stood up. The plan was easy. Sneak in, plant the message and then sneak out. Quite a easy mission. But why does my stomach twist? The feeling wouldn't go away. Nevertheless he took steps towards the camp. The bushes and tall trees helped him hide from the yawning guards. In a universe without coffe he would easily sneak by those walking tired zombies.

He was close now. Behind a tall thick fir that was standing towards the north. The shadow amplified the coldness. His toes were numb even though they were covered in thick animal fur and his mittens had the same problem. His lips lost warthm by the minute. Harrin took a quick glane hoping for a chance to move. He would turn into a walking popsicle if he stayed there for some time. The coast was clear. He bowed down and slowly walked to the nearest bush and watched the camp. Few guards were out. One of them was not in armor and was standing tall in front off a bush leaning backwards. Lucky that Harrin chose to come from the south.

The camp was still watched by 5 sleepy guards. Two of them seems to have been up untill the sun rose. He looked for an opening or a path that he could travel undetected from the guards. They had been smart. Not a single tree or bush was close the camp. He could smell a faint taint of sap and he could see a few roots sticking out of the white snow. But weirdly enough there were no stumps. He took a look at an old campfire. There was a large piece of wood in the middle. They weren't sloppy. They burnt everything they could.

Suddenly he could see an opening. Two guards were out for something. Probably looking for meat. And another one had quietly creeped back into one of the tents. The two others had their backs turned and didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. Harrin tip toed hoping that no one could hear his quiet footsteps. He glanced side to side looking for the other two in case they got tired. The leader's telt wasn't far. It was quite eay to spot. Dark-green with yellow squares. This man is as loyal a tyrell you could ask for. He carefully pushed away the carpets that was keeping the warmth inside. The tent was empty. No roses in sight. The tent was nothing noteworthy except for two things. A map of Westeros rolled out over a table and a full armor that had roses on the knees, chest and shoulders.

The temtation was almost too much. That armor wouldn't be bad against some wildlings or snow zombies for that matter. And the map would be useful later.

"(No)" It wasn't the time. He shuffled around in his pockets and pulled forth a small folded piece of paper. He gently put it down on the table where the map was rolled out. His mission was completed. Now all he had do was get out and wait.

* * *

"May the warrior grant me strength" He wispered before he chopped off his former ally's head. Marthew had done this before. But this one sat. This was his former right hand. A man he had known since the defiance of duskendale. "What shall we do with him?" The only soldier witnessing the execution asked. "Bury the body and display his head on it with a spear." He uttered those words as cold as ever. His former comrade had ran south with half of the supplies and some weaponry. Luckily he wasn't quick enough and Marthew caught him before dawn hit.

The walk back to camp was a silent one. There was only him and another man. Theon of Pyke. An ironborn that has no cock. If you would believe him he said he ran away from each battle he has fought in. But yet he still haven't fled from this frozen wasteland. Yet the man he trusted most did. It bugged him. "Theon." The slim man stopped up and straightened up and yelled. "Yes Sire!" He looked tense, obediant and most notably afraid. His light brown hair was frozen out on its tips."I want to ask you a question Theon." The soldier gulped loudly. "Why do you fight?"

Theon seemed suprised by the question. "Why do you stay out here fighting even if you say you're a coward." He looked down in the snow. "I don't want to die." Marthew looked at his soldier with the same serious eyes that said nothing. "We all are." He turned around and kept paving through the low branches. Theon stood there still and shocked. He got an answer he didn't expect.

* * *

The evening approached quickly. The sun was soon behind the massive block of ice they call a wall. Harrin gently stroked Graybone's head and patted him in the same way. Graybone's was here as a bodyguard. In this world you shouldn't trust anyone. The least armed bloodthristy men who wants to get their virginity erased. A small sound of snow being stepped on came to Harrin's attencion. Graybone raised his ears and stared off in the distanse. Some brances shuffled nearby. Graybone stood up on all four and let out a gnarl. Harrin shushed him. He didn't listen. "I see a wildling isn't to trust." The captain walked out of the bushes alone. The sheath was empty. "Any man that has a shim of honor should follow their promise." He snorted and spat disgusted at the white ground.

"Have you seen what needs to be knighted? A drunken knight that can speak and a sword. And you wonder why i brought my guarddog along." Harrin smiled in a satisfactory way. The captain only stared at him with cold eyes. "A wildning is just the same. Only that you need a spear and your cock on display." The captain didn't smile. His lips were still in the same bowed position. "(Taunting now is it?)" Anger wouldn't get him. He knew better. Slynt was a perfect example of what cockyness and anger can lead to. "I believe we have more urgent matters to discuss."

The captain had the same expression. "You're lying." "Any proof?" "A wildling toungue always speak of lies." Their squabble went on. They called each other names of "Rose", "Wildling" and once "Pebblecok". Their bickle was stopped by a loud bark by Graybone. Harrin coughed a fake coucgh to divert the embarresment. "We have similar goals rose." The captain was quiet. "We both awnt to get south and we each need something the other have." "And what would that be." Harrin brushed the hair that had grown to reach his neck. "I have the shipwreck and the knowledge to repair it. You have men and the materials to repair it."

The captain let out a loud Hah. "A wildling with knowledge. Now that is something i haven't heard in a while." It was a weird occation to see him laughing, even if it was a sarcastic one. "(Keep your cool)" These words were replaying in his mind at each and every second. The wildling part could make him snap. Harrin simply took forth a bunk of pages and threw them on the ground. A rock shortly followed preventing their escape.

The balded captain glanced down at the papers and then back at Harrin. "What is that?" He said while pointing at the pile. "Drawings, steps for repairing our ship... a way out of here." He didn't seem to believe it. Eventually he picked up the drawings and flicked through them. The expressions on his face was to die for. Suprise, shock and any other word that would describe it. "(Call me a wildling now.)" He smirked in a smug way. This smirk was plastered on his face untill the captain looked up from his notes. The captain frowned at the sight of this.

"Very well Wildling. I accept your offer. My men will be at the ship tomorrow morning." The captain turned around started walking away. He stopped for a breif moment. "I've given you my trust wildling. Don't betray it." The words was uttered in despise. Whoever this man was, he really hated wildlings.

* * *

 **Diary entry Vaginaface** (HOW LONG WAS I DOING THIS!?)

I swear to god there is like another ridicculous word right after another one. Anyways back to the topic at hand. The reconstruction of the ship is going smoothly. 10 men as workforce may seem like nothing but i can assure you it's a lot when the men came froma hard working time like the medievals. The giant hole is nothing but a distant memory and the wheel is being constructed as i write this.

I've gotten to konw the men. Lovely men. A certain man named Theon took my attencion however. A thin brown haired man that was thrown away from Pyke at the age of ten. Probably because he was a giant coward. Heck he even admits it's himself. He's so dahmed thin it's a wonder he even survived so long. Which brings me to a worrying point. They were originally 20 men sent to the north by the lord of highgarden. And for some bloody reason they won't reveal the name to me. Would help me to figure out in which fucking time i'm in. They hired a captain and his crew which consisted of 7 men, what remains of that crew is two men. Apparantley the captain was going to turn them over to The Mallereys when they reached White Harbor for some profit. His diary comfirms that. On the way they stumbled across a small uncharted island. They stopped there breifly to Martfew's dismay (Mr grumpy captain have told me VERY througly of his "annoyance").

It was almost empty. Note the ALMOST in that sentence. They found a single skeleton on that island clutching a black book like it was for dear life. The men told me when they tried to take the bones away they stuck for a good matter of time before my lovely associate decided to smash the bones with a hammer. Shame they just left without searching for a journal. Probably would have helped me with this "magical" book.

They encountered a storm on the way and most of them was knocked out. Including the captain, which he says was because he didn't see a barrel rolling towards him. Once they came back to consciousness half of them was lying face up or down in the snow outside with their swords drawn. Weird since there were no bodies when i arrvied. Ice zombies no doubt.

Ah hang on Graybone is arguing with some soldiers over there.

* * *

The night was now a joyfull place. The ship have now been fully restrored and the beer tasted good. This night was a time of joy. The cold wind might be a downer but enough glog or whatever they call it in this universe and it woldn't bother. When morning daws the men who had braved the cold reach of the north for a whole year will finally return south. Harrin had his elbows on the boats wooden railing. He stared off into the distanse and thought about the time here. A whole year, freezing his butt off up in the north while practically having a gun shoved up in your face by wights and soldiers. Quite the vacation. Including having a pet direwolf. All that was do now was enjoy themselves and leave for Westeos the next morning.

"No drinks for you then?" Harrin looked to his right to see a muscluar man that was quite tall and had a giant sword holsted on his back. His hair was long and black, some of it blocking his eyes. He had a beard that was thicker then a bush and a kind open smile only drunkard would have while intoxicated."The others are already singing along to some old songs. I wouldn't touch that stuff if that makes me sing shit until the birds sing." Harrin's eyes widened. Songs that martin didn't write about? He wasn't going to miss that

 **The northen wolf with it's proudest fangs marched south to fight.**

 **Men of pride and men of wealth took place in this battle for their rights.**

 **The wolf came to the riverland and watched the mighty beast fly.**

 **They thought they come to kill some lizards but instead they came to face some blaazing dragons.**

 **The proudest of them came forth with a sword in it's mouth ready to fight!**

 **The beast let out it's giant roar with it's scaly mouth and displayed it's might**

 **The proudest one that came to fight...**

 **Bowed down his head and gave up his plight.**

The song was easy regognize. A shanty that is telling the history of The starks during the Targaryen conquest. Specifically the time when the lord of winterfell at the time marched south to fight them. they continued to sing but it was the same shanties of old battles and wars. "They're in a good mood." The giant smiled while looking towards the burning bonfire. "Oh! I have not said my name have i?" The giant man looked embarrassed. His face could be compared to a fresh tomato. "I believe you have not." Harrin answered.

"Very well. My name is ... well i don't have one, but i do have history. A man born in the slums they call king's landing. Fighter in the pits of Meereen, earned his freedom by bashing his master's head in, killer of nobles and a bunch of unessaseary titles." Harrin didn't bother with his rambling. He was a slave of meereen, nothing special. Probably a sellsword as well. The silence didn't seem to bode well with him. "What do you want? A joke? A funny story?" "(It would be appreciated)" Harrin thought. This was horribly boring. What kind of person comes up to your face and tells them your backstory.

"You're sharing too much." Harrin said in a mildly annoyed manner. "Men appreciate honesty. It is what i have learned through my life." The giant man can't seem to get it. "Secrets is your most valuable tool in this world. Let everyone know and that weapon becomes a dull blade." That should shut him up. However... " An honest man is appreciated around the army. If the soldiers know you. They will trust you. And if they trust you then they will fight for you." Great. Even more honorful men who are blinded by their fucking pride.

"(I should tell him a piece of my mind.)" His mouth was half open before a horrifying scream eccoed through the camp. The men that were not fully drunk drew their swords. Those that were looked at the men confused. And then they came. A horde of dead men with white pale eyes swarmed the small fire. They seemed endless. One after another. Thick and thin. Not a single spot left. This battle was lost before it even started. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLS! RETREAT!" Harrin shouted on the top of his lungs.

The men didn't listen. They stood there firmly with their weapons drawn and hacked at the cold walking dead without results. "What in the seven hells are these?" "Whatever they are, they won't die." The drunkards didn't stand a chance. By the time they got surrounded the dead were already ripping some of them to shreds. Harrin looked right again. The giant had vasnished. He quickly looked down on the battlefield too see him cutting off their heads with ease. "(Moron...)" It was useless.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS DEAF?! I SAID RETREAT!" The desperation could be seen from a mile away. The men seemed to listen this time. They ran towards the plank that connected the land and the boat. It seemed to break at some points in time but it stayed put. Once the sellsword came on board Marthfew kicked the plank. A smart move but it dosen't matter. "Get out your swords and prepare the boat! Don't let a single one of them get on!" The captain yelped out. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" The orders came in quick order.

"(Where is he?)" Graybone had to be here somewhere. Those giant fangs would be helpful now. The lower deck was the most obvious choice but it was the only one he could search. He ran down the open hatch and turned his head looking for anything that seemed fluffy. It was to no use. The cargo room was almost empty. Nothing but a few provisions. he ran up agian to the sight of one man being pulled down by rotting arms. The scream that followed could scar a man's mind.

It is over. It is over. It is FUCKING over. He fell down to his knees powerless. The world around seemed to fade. The sounds almost dissapered. Warm tears rolled down his chins. He didn't want to die. But there was no other way to escape this. He would die in a fantasy world eaten by wights. Not the most pleasuable death to say the least. Another scream followed and another one and another one and a... "(No, this isn't a scream.)" The sounds came back. The scream was not a scream at all. But instead it was a howl. Shortly followed by a thum. Harrin looked up to see the giant fluffy wolf howling towards the skies.

Harrin rushed to the railings despite the army of wights grabbing for his feet. He could hear it. Countless howls coming from north, west and south. And then they came. Hundreds of horse sized wolves came running out of the thick forrest. They picked up the wights by their mouthes and either threw them away or waved them around. The opportunity was now ripe for the taking. "LET THE WOLVES TAKE CARE OF THE WIGHTS! GET THE SHIP MOVING!" It was the captain that yelled out. The remaining people ran to their respective assigments, including Harrin. It was chaos. The men who remained didn't knopw what to do. They just ran in directions franticly looking for anything to do. Usually this would be much calmer. But they were on borrowed time. And by the sound of the painfull yelps it would soon run out.

There was one man however that ran from post to post finishing the tasks with ease. A black skinned man that made sure the ship was ready. "(Stop standiing there. Do something!)" He was as usual a standing prop. However he had to do something. Then it came into his head. Harrin looked to the front rear side of the ship. He could clearly see the lack of chains around the puller. The anchor was down. Even if they managed to make it ready they would still be held back.

No words can describe the panic. He ran and ran for what could seem like the longest meters he had ever ran. Once his hands touched the wooden handle some sort of releif spread through his body. Even if it was far from over. His muscles moved by themselves. Quickly going in circles to the sounds of clinging chains. It was nearly there just a few more round before the anchor was pulled up and then all he had to do was place the rod in the chain.

A sudden coldness spread through him. It coldest point were by his legs. "(No...)" He fell harsly down on his shoulder. The shoulder where the dagger went. His right arm went numb. He couldn't feel anything in there. Nothing. Harrin raised his upper body and stared at what was awaiting him. A sea of corpses. No direwolves in sight. The sea had swallowed them. His head fell down on the wooden deck as he silently awaited his death. He closed his eyes hoping it would be quick. The soudn once again dissapering around him.

But then a ding. Harrin reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at the puller. A giant two handed sword stopped it from spinning any further. He looked down to his feet to see a man. A white skinned man that had a giant moon on the top of his head. "(Ironic isn't it...)" The man that hated him saves him. Marthew cut off the dead hand in one slice. He picked it up with his armor covered hand and threw it over the railings. The sounds came back to him. The first thing he heard was "Get up you lazy bastard." The captain stared down at him with an angry look. He did so while the ship started tilting up and down.


End file.
